Beating All the Odds
by HidenWriter
Summary: ...Their love goes against everything either of them were ever taught. In a world that presents only obstacles can they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys!! I don't own anyhting :0)**

**So I had this story up before but I took it down edited it, and am now redoing it all together. The first few chapters might sound the same but I changed some things. My plan is to get chapters out every week the latest every otehr week. I will try to keep them all the same length - I am look at around ten pages a chapter I think.**

**Please, please, please review let me know how you think it is going. Also let me know if you want to see anything happen**

**thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 1. **

**

* * *

**

_**Two weeks earlier** _

She dived throwing herself on her stomach seconds before an eerie green light sped just over her head. The brown frizzy strings that hung in her face were evidence that the bun she pushed her hair into didn't stay in place. She pushed the curls out of her face and prepared to strike back. Although as she drew her wand she realized that her opponent was on the ground 'stupefied' Confused she looked around to see who could of helped her.

As much time as she could spare she glanced around that large century old room. She quickly scanned the members of the Order who were currently fighting off death eaters. She found two red blobs and recognized the twins fighting back to back, and then noticed the rest of the older Weasley boys fighting in the opposite corner. She then noticed Dumbledore protecting a fighting Harry while Ron and Luna had three death eaters in a corner. Hermione realized that they were all two far away, and occupied to help her, none of them could of taken down her attacker.

Then she turned around and saw Ginny standing there.

"You ok Hermione?"

"Yeah. Thank..." looking past Ginny, Hermione saw a death eater raise its wand. "Ginny!" She screamed as she herself raised her wand. Before Ginny or herself could do anything about it the death eater lay on the ground dead. Again Hermione realized that every one was too far away to even realize that Ginny almost died. Then she caught it, a glimpse of Ginny's savior... (The only one who could of done it she quickly reasoned). A glance of a black cloak and a flash of pure white hair. She could only ponder for a moment before she was brought back into the present battle. The long night continued on as the fighting and screaming echoed into her mind...

There wasn't suppose to be anyone there, it was suppose to be abandoned. But somehow Voldemort found out that they were coming, or maybe he felt all the other hucrouxes being destroyed. Luckily they were smart enough to portkey the last hucroux to headquarters before the fighting actually began, the idiot death eaters were willing to except the fake that Harry threw back at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione?"

She frivolously blinked her eyes unaware of where she was.

"Hermione... Mione... you OK? What's wrong?" Harry's voice brought her back to the fact that she was on the Hogwarts Express.

They were going to Hogwarts - their final year. Then they were done. She didn't want to be done, she didn't want to face the world - away from her books, teachers, and best friends. She wasn't afraid of not succeeding, for that she was sure about. No, she was afraid of losing her first true friends. Harry's green eyes were full of worry as he sat before her with his hand on her knee. _I like his hand here, it makes me feel warm and tingly_ she thought before she forced herself to listen to him.

Ron sat there on the bench across from her, frozen, mouth open with a chocolate frog hanging out of it. She wasn't sure if his expression was because she was silently crying, something she hardly does. Or if it was because Harry ( who still had a hand on her knee) was wiping her tears away with his free hand. They (her and Harry) had become really close over the summer, closer then ever before. It was becoming increasingly harder for her to hide the feelings she'd been hiding since 4th year.

"Um.. well yeah I am fine.." she quietly answered him.

"Aw. How precious I could loose my lunch... hmm should have know scum would find scum" Malfoy's smooth voice snapped Hermione out of whatever trance she was still struggling through.

"So Mudblood finally getting what you want form potty? you know I could show you the good stuff.." His smirk was larger then normal and the tension in the room was rising. "What's wrong weasel? can't get enough money to buy the mud - "

"That's enough!" Harry's voice was soft but deathly stern, he stood there with his wand in his outstretched hand.

"Potty be careful that's a big boys toy" you could tell Malfoy was losing his confidence. Harry's eyes shone with power that proved he could defeat Voldemort. Hermione and Ron were both on their feet with their wands out at Harry's side by now.

"Sod off Malfoy" Ron's voice didn't give the same threat Harry's did but that didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"Don't test me" was all Harry said to follow up his friends command. His voice was dark, strong, and command. Malfoy must of caught on cause his pale face got a slight shade whiter.

"Would want to catch any filth" and with that the blond prat walked off with his two body guards.

"Bloody Prat" Ron spat as he opened yet another candy. Before Hermione could reprimand him Harry jumped in with his question.

"What were you thinking about earlier Mione?" all trace of malice was gone from his voice.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the last battle, where we got the last Hocrux"

"Duh, we were there to Mione" Ron spat chocolate at his two best friends as he pointed out the obvious for the most studious of the three.

Feeling quite cross that he thought she needed the obvious pointed out for her, Hermione lashed out and a fight exploded. Before it got too big, Hermione took a deep breath and Harry broke in. "Quit it, you too!"

"Any way," Hermione continued, shooting a glance a Ron. "As I was saying, I am just glad that we got them all and that you weren't one of them" her eyes would not seem to stay in one place. She could not look at him - afraid that he would see all the feelings they held.

"Mione" his voice was only as loud as a whisper, even though he was at Hogwarts for the last six years and spent parts of the last five summers at the Weasley's he was not used to people caring. He hated worrying people, but mostly her. He hated to see her upset or sad or anything, but laughing. If he was honest with himself, there were other emotions that he wanted to see from her - but he has given up on those.

Ever since last year, she became his life. Even Ginny noticed something when they were dating - which was awkward in itself. He knew though he could never let it happen, not that he thought she would want him, She was so amazing why she would want him… _She probably wants someone she could plan a future with, not an escape route. _

"Mione, I am sorry I worried you. I will live I promise… I can't die - because if I do he will go after you… well everyone I care about." She smiled at his little slip and quickly returned to her book. He loved that smile but was glad she went back to reading he did not know what to do if she asked why he mentioned her separately.

Ron watched with suspicion. It was not that he was jealous; everyone thought he would be, but how could he be. Sure, he liked her a lot - even last year he thought for a while that those feelings were love. However, over the summer he could not help but notice how the two of them took care of each other and how they looked at each other. He knew they were meant to be together and that him and Hermione were only friends, really great and really close friends.

_**Flash back to the summer - Random Cave - 2nd to last hocrux**_

"_Come on run Mione!" Ron shouted over his shoulder. A huge wolf was chasing them. _

_The wolf was gaining on Hermione. Harry was in the lead but when he heard_

_Ron yells he came to a dead halt. Turned around and ran between the female part of the trio_

_(Who had fallen) and the wild animal. Shouting the killing course at the flesh hungry animal_

_he turned scooped up the injured girl and ran towards his lanky best friend._

_Once they found a cave, Harry put down their injured friend while Ron transfigured up_

_a couple mats from some rocks. He was getting better at it and he was proud of that._

_He looked over in time to see Harry brushing some hair out of the eyes of their unconscious friend._

_Latter that night he heard Harry moaning, he knew what was happening - (_come on people don't be thinking like that)

_he had those nightmares almost twice a week during school. This is the first time it has been this bad on the trip though. " No! no no no not her please anyone else, take me No… NO… Hermione!"_

_Ron was about to get up to wake his troubled friend until he heard his other best friend. _

"_Harry,"_

_She was whispering, as though afraid she would wake him up or something. "Harry I am here_

_Its ok, no one has me" He saw his dark haired friend wake up and hug her as if she would vanish._

"_Mione, I thought, oh Merlin, what would I do with out you" _

"_Its ok Harry, come on lets get some sleep - we need the rest"_

"_Please, don't go -I … I need … I need to know you are safe" - Ron kept his eyes closed as he listened to his two best friends. He opened them in time to she Hermione plant a soft kiss on Harry's forehead as he fell asleep in her arms. _

_**(End of flash back)**_

****

_**On Hogwarts Express**_

****

No, he was not jealous - he was afraid, afraid they would not need him and he'd be left out and forgotten. "I'll be back - um… The loo, yeah"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy turned out of the trio's cabin and started down the thin walkway. His two wanna -be's (Crabbe and Goyle) following behind him. After passing a few compartments, he saw her, his breath caught in his throat although he would never admit it. _Hmm this could be perfect… haha I really am the slytherin prince… anyway back to the point Draco, The female weasel is so over protected by that git of a brother and the prat Potter, "She's like a sister to me" prat… Stupid blood traitors…. it is a shame; hmm this would let me smell her hair again NO do not think like that - you want to anger the gits that is all…. Yeah…_

Draco refused to think there could be an alternate reason for him wanting to get close to the youngest weasley child. If he did he would never survive the meetings with his father. "here you idiots go get some food" Draco threw some money at his guards and headed off towards the spirited red head.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl-who-read-the-diary read…"

"Malfoy, if your git of a fath-" She could not finish her sentence, he rushed at her pushing her against the wall of the train with his broad, solid body.

His voice was a low deep whisper, "Don't you ever talk about my father like that you - muggle loving disgrace…" She tried to fight him off but his hands found her wrist and held them against the wall by her head.

She was confused at this point - _Did Malfoy just say Muggle and not Mudblood?" _

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt his hot breath on her ear. She tried hard to control her breathing as she mentally slapped herself for the images she was creating in her head.

"It's a shame Imamalfoy" it was so soft and his voice so heavy that she could hardly hear it. Hardly make out the words - but she got some of it. Enough of it.

She hated that she could not stop the Goosebumps from rising on her arms, she hoped her eyes did not give her away as she studied his face. Each of them staring at each other only air could pass between them now. As much as she hated him, or was suppose to hate him , as much as her family hated him, she hated herself more. She hated that she agreed with the female population, agreed that he was attractive in every sense of the word. _Urgh, come on girl pull your self together its malfoy - your father would disown you, who knows what your brothers would do". _

She went back to studying his face - his features were stern yet soft looking, He was handsome and his eyes asked for - no demanded respect. As he started leaning in she could not help but let her eyes travel to his lips, the one spot she refused to look at before.

She could feel everywhere that his body touched hers, sparks were shooting all over. Unknown to her he felt it to, the heat from her small hands, the feel of her leg against his - although he was strictly in the land of denial.

Luckily or maybe not, that was when her over protective brother decided to come into the hall in search for the loo…

"The loo, yeah" she could hear her brothers loud voice but could not turn to see him frozen in the hallway with his hand on the compartment door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY!……..MALFOY. GET. YOUR. BLOODY. PAWS. OFF. MY. LITTLE. SISTER…" Ron's face was turning as red as his hair. At hearing his out burst Harry and Hermione came to the door and automatically grabbed his arms to keep him still. Malfoy was knocked out of the trance him and Ginny were stuck in when he heard that sorry excuse of a wizard that was her brother. He hid his flustered feelings and put on his biggest smirk.

"Don't worry Weasel, not doing anything any girl wouldn't dream of me doing to them." At this Ron broke free from his two friends, forgetting he had a wand started running towards Malfoy. Ginny knew her brother would kill Malfoy - well more likely be killed by Malfoy. Either way she knew if she did not do something, he would be sent home right when they got to school. She did the first thing that popped into her head. She closed her eyes and pushed herself off the wall (she just realized that although Malfoy dropped her wrists she had not moved yet.) Forcing tears into her eyes she let them pour down her cheeks

"YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU BLOODY FERRET!" Ron was getting closer now.

With a look at Malfoy, who seemed … almost remorseful at her tears…. _no, I am imagining things_… She ran to her brother, right into his chest forcing him to stop. He awkwardly patted her back as his attention went from Malfoy to her. His eyes in an instant went from being filled with fire to full of compassion. No one could calm him down like this except for Ginny. The bond they shared of being the youngest kept them that close. Malfoy (who could not figure out what the feeling in his gut was exactly) took this as his cue to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron smashed his fist on the bench cushion as Ginny finished telling the threesome everything, well almost everything that happened in the hallway. "You will never go anywhere with out me or Harry, you hear me" she could see the pleading in her brothers eyes.

"Ron - "she shook her head "don't worry about -

"Don't Worry! - GIN - He wants to Bloody shag you" Ron was turning red again

Hermione jumped at Ron's blunt outburst and grabbed on to Harry who was sitting at a very non-platonic closeness to her. He looked down at the shorter girl with a tenderness he never showed any other human, a feeling he felt safe only showing her. He gently placed his had over hers and kissed the top of her head.

"RON" Ginny was now standing… "Don't be ridiculous he doesn't want to … I mean look at me. Oh… Bloody Hell…"

"Genera" Hermione switched into mother mode

"Ron" Ginny said looking at her brother

"Harry?" Ron was pleading for help

"Herm…" Harry started but was cut off by her look

"Harry" It was one of those 'don't you dare go against me' 'harries'

"Umm, Gin" Harry was trying not to upset people any more then they were.

"URGH! RON." Ginny put a hand on her brother's broad shoulder. "Ron" she said more calmly "He was just trying to upset you - he doesn't want anything from me… I can take care of my self - give the six brothers who raised me some credit." At this every one laughed. With that, she headed towards the door.

"wh…where are you going?" Ron asked a little hesitant at what his sister might curse him with.

Trying not to sound to upset at his protectiveness she put on a smile "Ron, I am going to the loo - now mind your own business" With that she was gone leaving the three of them with worried expressions on their faces.

"Mom will kill me if anything happens to her," Ron whispered to no one in particular,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceiling in the great hall was sprinkled with stars, mimicking the beautiful night sky that was out side the castle's walls. Ginny sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Across from her sat Ron and Harry. They started aimlessly talking about how hard this year would be and how weird it would be for Ginny next year.

Ginny became extremely close to the trio since her fourth year. Sure she wants as close to them as they were to each other but she fit in there perfectly. After her and Harry tried dating her fifth year and they realized they were more like family, and she became even closer to the trio. It was obvious to her and almost every one else ( minus the two people closest to him) that his heart belonged to some one else - that perhaps it always did. Although Ginny doubted he was ready to admit that yet.

Although she had her own friends, in her own year, she loved hanging out with the three people she was now staring at. Hermione was that sister Ginny always hoped to get, the sister she kinda wished Ron was. Not that she would honestly trade Ron in for a sister, besides Charlie she was the closest with Ron.

The sorting hat was finishing up with "Trent, Zabini" … "Slytherin" …

"Nicole Zinx"… "Hufflepuff".. Applause could be heard all around the great hall, of course a little quieter by the slytherin's table. Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder towards the quieter table and caught a pair of silver mist eyes. They both were again brought out of their daze by Albus Dumbledore's loud , strong voice. "Welcome to another year…. I hope this year brings us closer to inter - house unity and acceptance" The twinkle in his eye was bright enough to be seen by every student.

The nerves of every witch and wizard stood on end - all knowing that Dumbledore somehow, some way, knew something was going to happen that year. It didn't help that He stared pointedly at the Gryffindor table and then lifted his eyes only to have them land on the Slytherin table. A young witch with bright red hair and a young man with white blonde hair both got a nervous feeling inside their stomach and down their spine.

_He knows _they both simultaneously thought.

_Stupid old fool - thinks that people are going to 'accept' each other. Ha - even if I am not happy about it I am still a Malfoy, my father would kill me… worse he would kill her……_Draco played with his food refusing to lift his eyes - he knew where they would land.

_Oh my, Oh my, Oh my, How could he know what I feel, I don't even fully understand it.. OH what if he tells mom….. No he would never do that… Yikes my brothers would kill him _Ginny's face scrunched up in fear and concentration. A soft small hand patted her arm.

"Gin, Ginny are you ok?" Hermione's voice was soft as not to get the attention of the males that were currently stuffing their faces.

"huh? Oh yeah just thinking" she figured Hermione would be the safest person to ask. "Hey what do you think Dumbledore meant by that?"

"Oh.. Well.." The look that she always gets when solving a puzzle entered the smart girls eyes. "I think he was trying to tell certain people not to fight things and just accept them as they come." Seeing her younger friend's troubled face Hermione quickly added "You know like Malfoy, Ron and Harry"

"Oh ok.. Yeah Lets go to our dorm I am so tired"…. At this Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and they raced off to the dorms. Happy that they had time to catch up since Hermione spent a summer with two boys (looking for pieces of Voldy's soul) she needed her girl time. The two boys they left at the table noticed their absence just in time to see them race out the door right past a tall well built figure with bleach white hair.

"I smear Hermy.." Ron swallowed "if that ferret lays a finger on Ginny I will get all my brothers before I go after him, his pretty face won't be pretty anymore." With a nod from Harry, Ron continued stuffing food into his large mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco saw the two girls rush past him, smiles lighting their faces.. He hated the fact that he was a Malfoy, that he had _Lucius_ as a father. Why? He often wondered why he couldn't have riches and dare he say it _love_

He didn't really know for sure what love was - but he knew something if he didn't hurry he'd be late for his meeting. He knew he was just a pawn but it was a meeting he had to go to.

With that he covered his left arm and left the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to ajma and bBlondeHairLover980 for reviewing. So yeah I don't own anything.Please enjoy and review.

* * *

* * *

Last chapter : With that he covered his left arm and left the great hall.

* * *

Ch 2

Every one got in their routine of school quite easily. Ginny was having her best year yet. No diaries, obsessive crushes, and new robes (she grew two inches or maybe it was four this summer). She loved her classes, she unlike her brother, actually found school work intriguing and enjoyed researching as much as quidditch. Which thankfully she got her chaser spot back, - that was when she felt the freest - it helped that that's all she could play with six older brothers.

Even with her first class being potions she couldn't damper her good mood. She strutted into Snape's classroom and took her seat next to Collin, her closest friend. Pulling her long hair into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck she continued humming. She didn't really know that song it was just something she over heard a hufflepuff sing at breakfast that morning. "Weasley. This isn't music class now I suggest you be quiet." Snape was never in a good mood. She stopped humming and gave him her best 'oops' smirk. He just grunted and walked away from her.

"Wow, why are you so happy" Collin whispered as he leaned over to see what page her book was turned to.

"I don't really - " she never finished as Snape called her name once again

"Well, Miss Weasley, I see you can't keep that hole on your face closed… 15 points from Gryffindor…. And 5 more for being late". With that he turned to the class, twisted his wrist and gave instructions for them to begin the potion that appeared on the board behind him.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

It was still only the first week of classes and Draco couldn't help but feel stressed. His father would soon kill him - he was sure of it. Yet he couldn't follow someone so weak, so crazy. His NEWTS were also this year, on top of studying and trying to keep whatever respect and charades he had, she would not leave his head. _How did this happen, when, I mean… Pansy couldn't even get her out of my head… well not that Pansy is anything special. A good snogging though normally clears my head. That reminds me I better hide for a while when dad finds out I dumped Pansy…. But hey if I'm not going to follow his master - I might as well not follow his plan for me in any area…. She was annoying any way, could never be witty, and can't talk about anything of value at all. OH if she calls me Drakie one more time… err off track… Now how did little spit fire get in my head? _

"Why did I save her?"_ If anyone saw… no one is suppose to know…._

"Urr" he groaned out loud as he ran a hand over his face before he put back on his composed mask. He was grateful that at least he learned how to hide everything. His _father _would be so _proud_ if he knew Draco learned that from his _'lessons' _His dad wasn't too bad.. _oh who are you kidding, he's a bloody git_.

But Draco would rather have his father take everything out on him instead of his mother, the one person who showed him unconditional love. Well when she wasn't in bed due to his father's abuse. With another audible sigh he left his charms room and headed to dinner.

He didn't see the short girl with brown curly hair sitting in the back 'reading' a book. Surprise ran through Hermione , _'why did I save her' - could he be talking about Ginny… hmm that hair _

"oh" her shock was written all over her face. "It was him, he saved her" she said this more to herself than any one else. She decided to store this in the back of her mind and head to meet Ron and Harry for dinner. If Gin ever asked she would tell her about it.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Harry and Hermione were heading to the great hall for dinner with Ron bouncing ahead of them. "I am starving I could eat the whole table"

"I think you did that a couple times lat year" Hermione giggled, remembering the famous eating habits of one of her favorite guys. A smile played at her lips, it grew to a massive grin when Harry turned and winked at her. It was obvious to everyone, except Ron, that the king and queen of Gryffindor were in love. No one approached Hermione because they were afraid of the wrath of the boy - who - could - kick - their - arse. Girls stopped trying to catch Harry's eye when they noticed he only looked at the girl who was always right next to him.

According to the bets among the students, and faculty (although they will never admit it) the two students would hopefully discover it before graduation. As the three made their way to dinner a tall shadow covered their path..

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Ginny and Collin were walking to dinner to meet up with their friends. Mid stride Ginny froze. Listening closely she heard her brother's enraged voice.

"Take it back ferret! Before I… before I…"

"Before you what weasel? " She could hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice.

"Can't decide who you want to defend more huh? That mud blood or your trashy slut of a sister"

Ginny turned the corner at this, taking in the scene ahead of her. Her brother and Malfoy were facing each other wands drawn. Her brothers face red in contrast to Malfoy's milky color. Harry was partly behind Ron with his wand at his side. Hermione had her wand out also, but Harry was completely blocking her from Malfoy's sight. Ginny decided this was the best chance she would get to save her brother once again from a guaranteed howler.

"Malfoy" everyone in the hall turned to look at her. For a second she thought she saw something.. Disappointment, shame.. Cross through the silver eyes. _You're kidding yourself _she thought. Focusing on the four in front of her she took a step forward.

"Just cause the only girls you can get have more air between their heads then the great hall holds doesn't give you the right to be a pain".

Except for a few grins and gasps that snuck out everyone stood completely shocked. No one, except for Hermione in her third year, stood up to Draco like that. _Wow, she said that… I should be furious, Instead I.. Wow, I knew she had it in her.. But crap this is going to blow.. NO ! you don't want a chance with her… err.. _Draco collected himself in time to see the trio and Ginny turn and head towards the doors that opened to the food.

"Weasley - don't get you panties in a twist - if you beg really hard maybe I'll let you have what you know you want." His smirk was in place - how he wanted to see how she would react.

Turning around abruptly Ginny marched over to him and in one swift movement slapped him so hard that she left a bright red hand print on his left cheek. In a voice no one ever expected to hear coming from a petite girl like her she told him "Don't you ever think of me as one of THOSE girls….. EVER." With that she turned and walked into the silent great hall with her friends following behind her.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Ginny quickly ate her dinner, annoyed and feeling quite sick at the congratulations and praise Harry and Ron were bestowing on her. Surprised that Hermione was being so quiet she took it as a small blessing.

_Why is it bothering you so much _Ginny thought to herself. _I mean you knew he was a jerk - he's not going to change… Its just wishful thinking that you dealing with here. You fall for him and your will regret it, your just going to get hurt. … Oh who are you kidding you already feel something don't you? _She couldn't believe the mess she got herself in now.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

As Malfoy sat in his room that night he gently touched his still red cheek. _Bullocks! _He mentally kicked himself again for being this affected by a girl, a blood traitor on top of it all. _But my father was probably wrong about that too…. Hmm, I still like my pureblood though… but then there's.._

Falling back on his bed he again spoke out loud to himself "I will not fall for her.. I will not… I am still a Malfoy… I still have things to live up too… Urgh!"

In a small whisper before he closed his eyes he pledged that he would "ignore it, I'll just ignore it".

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Ginny finished running a brush through her hair and added some clear lip-gloss to her lips. She than ran to greet Hermione. Together they walked down to the common room to meet the waiting boys. She got a smirk on her face that would have made Malfoy proud as she observed the actions of her best friends. Ron - who still hasn't woken up completely was leaning against that wall with his eyes half closed. Hermione bounced over to him a placed a quick peck on his cheek in greeting. Then she went over to Harry, who still has not taken his piercing and aware eyes off her. She watched as Hermione stood on her toes one more time and placed a lingering kiss on Harry's cheek. Although to Ginny, it seemed a lot closer to the corner of his mouth. _When will they ever notice it…? _

"So" Ginny's chipper attitude broke off the staring contest that Harry and Hermione did not seem to notice they were having. "Should we go get breakfast?' at the mention of food Ron's eyes lit up and he started for the portrait not waiting for his friends to catch up. When he reached it he must have noticed that he was all alone cause he turned back around as he called them "Come On guys, I am hungry!" Laughing they all went towards breakfast.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

He sat there eating a full breakfast. He got a letter from his father last night and now he was going to have to have another meeting. He hated the idea of giving up his Saturday morning. But this is what he wanted and it would protect him and more importantly his mother. Also maybe it would make him good enough for her… not that that mattered to him. _of course not_!!

He looked up when he felt eyes on him, looking around he saw two hazel eyes focusing on him. He was absorbed in the fiery Gryffindor that would never be his.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Draco slowly walked into the circular room, high above the ground. Looking at his new 'master' in the eye he quickly dropped his gaze not wanting him to read the feelings his heart yet wasn't sure of.

"What do you have Mr. Malfoy? Something important I am sure"

" Yes, master"

"Mr. Malfoy remember what we talked about?"

"Sorry sir," Draco bowed his head still not sure what to expect. When you grew up with an iron fist and no forgiveness you came to expect it.

"I got the note from my father and came quickly. Professor Snape will know more but this is what I concluded."

The meeting took around a half hour before Draco was able to flee the room and take a walk. His traitorous feet slowly took him to the quid ditch

Pitch where he heard her laugh and could see flying figurines high in the sky. He positioned himself by the stands and took on an snobbish stance, if any of the dumb wits asked he could claim spying - sounds like something he would have done..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was sitting in the stands of the quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindor team practice. Normally she would venture into the library during this time but the weather out side was so lovely she wanted to enjoy it. In addition, there was also something there about this being the last year she could really watch both her boys play. Not that she truly watched a lot. She mainly read. Today she was reading _Hogwarts; a History. _As she sat there, her mind wandered to the team's goalie and seeker. Ron and Harry, Ron more so, were almost as disappointed as she was about Dumbledore's decision. It still upset her a lot.

Flash back … Dumbledore's office…. End of sixth year.

"_Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, please sit down" Dumbeldore _

_pointed them over to the red couch that was conjured in front of his desk. _

_The twinkle in his eye was not as bright as the three children were used to _

_and that worried them, a lot. Harry was the first to speak - he was use to yelling at Dumbledore and new the others would not be able to. _

"_So… What happened this time?" Harry did not want to sound mean or degrading but he has come to accept the fact that trouble is normally the reason all three of them were in the headmaster's office. _

"_Harry - "Hermione whispered as she put a hand on his arm. She could tell he was getting upset "Calm down Harry I am sure everything is fine" She was staring into his eyes begging him to believe her. They were so focused on each other that they did not notice the sparkle increase in Dumbledore's eyes as he watched them. _

"_Harry, Miss Granger is correct again, nothing has happened, I just need to discuss a decision I made with you three" at this all three teenager's eyebrows disappeared into their hair line. "Now I know next year you are all looking forward to certain positions that are allotted only to seventh years." At this, Hermione and Ron's faces both lit up. "I am pleased to say that by all rights you Ron and Harry would have been co - captains of Quidditch, and Hermione dear would have made an excellent head girl. _

_  
Ron was so excited that he started talking about ideas to Harry. Where Hermione, being the logical one she is, realized Dumbledore always said 'would of' 'should have'. Her lack of excitement caused the boys to turn to her. "What's wrong Mione? Should you be happy this is what you've been working for since day one?" Ron looked so confused. _

"_Yeah… It was… But things… Priorities change…" Her voice was cracking and she could feel her tears building up. This is what she has always wanted. _

_Harry looked at her in disbelief "Hermione that's rubbish you should be proud for getting this…"_

"_Harry…" she quickly wiped the tear off her cheek. "Didn't you listen…? We aren't getting those positions." With that the two deflated boys turned to their headmaster… who just nodded slowly. _

"_I am sorry Harry but again Miss Granger is correct. I'm afraid that the need to destroy Voldemort out weighs any school placements." _

_That did it for Harry, he was angry. _

"_WHAT ! NO I WONT ACCEPT THIS AT ALL! FINE DON'T GIVE ME THE CAPTAIN _

_POSITION - BUT RON SHOULD GET IT, AND Hermione " at this Harry froze _

_and turned to look at the silently crying girl. He turned back to the old headmaster _

"_Hermione has worked every day of her education for this position, no one deserves _

_it more. I won't stand in the way of her getting it. You better find a better reason for her -" _

_He was again cut off by a soft hand on his rm. _

_Hermione was standing next to him "Its ok…" He was about to interrupt but _

_she stopped him with a look. "Helping you is more important to me _

_than any badge. I mean it and I don't want to hear another word out of you about it." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither Harry nor Ron ever brought up that meeting again, except for when they all told Mrs. Weasley what they should have been… Now she watched them play on the team wondering if they ever thought about that meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before practice Ginny and the other two chasers decided to that, they were going to try a new trick at practice. Their first game was against Slytherin and they wanted to beat them bad. It helped Ginny to think of the look on Malfoy's face when Harry would catch the snitch. It wasn't that she hated him - well she wasn't sure how she felt. She just knew what every body expected her to feel. _I have to hate him, Oh shoot its time…_

Ginny got the signal and knew it was time. Her part of the job was to pretend to fall. _Ok now fall… _She tried hard to make it look real, although she tried to hard. No one knew they were going to do the trick so no one was ready when Ginny really did slip off the side of her broom. _Shoot _

"Ginny!" she could hear Ron scream her name as she saw him come towards her.

Harry was the closest to her and yet he was still to far away she would hit the ground before he got her. Hermione sat there in the stands watching her friend fall, most likely to death, or a really bad concussion. For all her brains, all her reading, all her studying she could not come up with one spell to save her friend. She just watched her friend who was falling, the guy she loved, and her other best friend.

Then she noticed Ginny slowed down at least to half the speed she was going. It looked like she was gently floating, she was now going slow enough so that Harry could catch her.

Seeing her friend was safe Hermione was able to breathe again and she rushed down to the field to embrace her friend. On her way down her eyes caught something in the distance. A broad green cape and a head of white blonde hair. She shoved it in the back of her mind figuring he was there to spy on their plans. She would have to tell Harry so he could pass it on to the captain. She reached her scared, but safe friend and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you so much" Ginny cried onto the shorter girls shoulder "Thankyou,Thankyou,Thankyou"

After rubbing the fairer skinned girl's back Hermione quietly asked "Ginny why are you thanking me?" The younger girls hazel eyes filled with confusion and then more tears. She looked between her brother and the man that caught her.

"But… Ron… Um.. "Ginny's voice broke into sobs as she buried her head on Hermione's shoulder again.

"Mione," Harry put a calming hand on her unoccupied shoulder as Ron placed a hand on his sisters back trying to comfort her. Hermione could feel the tingles racing down her spine from the presence of Harry's hand on her body. She looked at the man who stole her heart with questioning eyes.

"Didn't you cast the spell? " He asked softly. All Hermione could do was shake her head no. _Hmmm _she started thinking _perhaps…. Oh my… Maybe he wasn't here just to spy.. Well maybe that's what it started out as … This means Malfoy has saved Ginny's life twice… I wonder what's gotten into him _

"Hmm", she noticed both boys were looking at her waiting for her to solve the problem - which she already did - although she couldn't tell them that, not until she talked to Ginny. "Um we should get Ginny to bed, she's practically asleep on my shoulder" Ron then scooped down and picked Ginny up like a baby.

"Ron… I'm "Ginny began to protest un till a large yawn interrupted her fight. Then with the safety of her over protective brother's arms around her, she fell asleep. Ron silently carried her towards the castle's doors. Once again not aware to what was happening to his best friends only a few steps behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Ron… I'm "Ginny began to protest un till a large yawn interrupted her fight. Then with the safety of her over protective brother's arms around her, she fell asleep. Ron silently carried her towards the castle's doors. Once again not aware to what was happening to his best friends only a few steps behind him.

* * *

I dont own anything, enjoy

* * *

Ch 3.

Harry looked over at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, although this made her fuzzy due to his glasses. So he turned his head to what he hoped was an unsuspicious angle. He probably would have gotten away with it if the girl he was trying to watch wasn't watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes Harry?" He heard her but couldn't seem to answer. All the feelings he has been feeling for a while started rush up and explode in Him. She has always been there for him, he couldn't imagine living a day with out her, it would be too hard, too pointless. Ginny's fall made him realize how easy it was to loose someone. She knew him better than anyone did and more surprisingly, she put up with all his quirks, his temper tantrums and mood swings. It has always been hard for him to 'love' but she made it seem possible, easy.

"Harry" at her voice he realized that they were stopped around 15 feet from the doors that Ron just entered.

He looked at her, lost in her brown eyes. He knew she was the one he wanted - he only wished she felt the same way, he could only hope. "Herm.." he coughed trying to get his voice to work again "Hermione?"

"Yes," she took a step closer to him. She knew he would fight it if he felt the same way for her. She knew that he would try to keep her 'safe' she couldn't remember when he became so important to her. Most likely, around the time that Krum and Cho expressed their concerns that they were too close. "What's wrong Harry, you look worried"

"No… I'm fine" he realized he was leaning closer to her; he knew there was no way he could stop himself now. "Hermione" he whispered allowing her to feel his breath on her lips. She moved her gaze from his lips to his crystal green eyes. His lips slowly, lightly brushed hers. So soft the wasn't sure if they made contact. Then she rose on her toes and pushed a little harder on his lips. Gently increasing the pressure. It was sweet, intoxicating and everything a first kiss should be, but normally isn't.

His hands found their way to her small shoulders as hers landed on his hips. This was his heaven, her lips were soft and full, her touch sent electricity through his body. He slowly pulled back to look into her huge chestnut eyes. Her red lips formed a huge smile. That's when he realized what he done -

How could he be so stupid he just placed her in so much danger? His hands dropped from her shoulders as he tried to step back but her hands tightened on his hips. "No Harry, I am already a target no matter what" With that, she went on her tows and pressed her lips to his with a little more force than the last time.

He was finding it hard to think with her lips touching his. "I… can't… loose you, I'd be lost, and it wouldn't be worth it." The words stumbled out once her lips were off his. He casually, or what he hoped was casually, ran a hand through her brown curls. "There's no one else… but… I can't" With that he turned and ran; it broke his heart to hear her crying. But he had to do it to many people died because he loved them; his parents, Sirius … she deserved someone so much … safer.

He ran not really knowing where his feet were taking him. He stopped in front of a what looked like a plain wall. Walking back and forth, he thought of what he needed. A door appeared and he walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up from a restless sleep; she tried to find Harry all yesterday, and the day before. Ever since they kissed (which was 5 days ago not that she was counting) Harry was avoiding her. He would be in class but then vanish right when the bell rang. People started getting worried that they have not seen their only hope at any meals in 5 days. Ron constantly asked Hermione what was wrong with Harry and why he would not talk to them...

Ginny felt horrible that she wasn't more concerned with how Harry was doing but she couldn't get her mind off of Malfoy if she wanted to. _Err why am I thinking about him this has to stop… its childish to believe he's really a soft teddy bear under his dragon thick skin.. But if he was a soft teddy bear I wouldn't find him so interesting. _

The image of Draco leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lightly pink lips has clouded her mind ever since she woke up from her dream this morning. She hated feeling like a dumb little child and these feelings were making her feel like that._ You have to come face to face with the truth… gosh your acting the way you used to when you believed in Santa Clause… he's a death eater. Or he will be. Get that through your scull Gin. _

Even in her head she refused to call herself by her proper name.. She hated that name. She only would answer to it when her mother used it and that was only because shed be mad if she didn't.

Hermione was more then worried herself; she lost her appetite and her ability to sleep. She even found it hard to focus on a book, her schedule became try to eat, class, look for Harry, try to eat, class, homework, look for Harry, try to sleep. She knew he was smart enough to take his map and his invisibility cloak. But she had any idea, she only hoped that the room worked and he did not think to put any spell on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the last five days Harry hid in the RoR. He would train all day, except for when he had to go to class. He could not remember the last time that he had a good meal or even slept longer then 3 hours straight. The memory of the kiss he shared with Hermione ran through his mind all the time. The way her hands felt on his hips, the feel of her lips and the feel of her hair as it ran through his fingers. It was what kept him going.

His idea was if he could train hard enough he could win, then he could kiss her when ever he wanted to, and no one would try to kill her for it. Hermione's lips were Harry's last conscience thought before he passed out, his body landing with a heavy thud on the floor beneath him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH.. Harry" Harry woke up on the floor of the RoR with a brown puff ball in his face.

It was then that he smelt the brown puffball, _Oh I love that smell, vanilla and books… Hermione!_ Hermione was crying into Harry's dirty t-shirt.

"Her.. " Harry cleared his throat "Hermione" The girl in question looked up from his chest into his tired, and drained green eyes. He smiled at her and brushed a strand of brown hair. She helped him sit up and handed him a cup of water that appeared in the room. As she got her tears under control she sat crossed leg across from him.

"You should go," he couldn't look at her. Seeing her this close, feeling her again made him want to hold her. His resolve was leaving him and she didn't even begin talking. _shoot…. How ironic potter…. Find the one girl you love so much and you cause her tears….err_

"No Harry. I. AM. Not. Going. Anywhere" He could see the emotion in her moist eyes, tears ready to fall. "I am fighting with you no matter what you say. Don't let Voldemort control your life - don't give him that victory. I am a muggle born, Harry, and I am your best friend I am already number two on his hit list… changing our relationship status isn't going to affect that at all"

"But - " _great what do I say to her … I can't put her in harm_ "Hermione.. My life wouldn't be worth living if you died…He would kill you" he took a breath and got off the floor "I can't".

"Harry your wrong.." her voice was soft and unstable ."Voldermort can't do any more harm to me than what you just did". She started heading to the door, silently and furiously wiping away the tedious tears that started falling. He hated seeing her cry, something snapped in him about what she said. Here he was trying to save her from pain and that is all he was causing her.

He didn't care anymore about voldemort.. The beast ruined most of his life already, he wasn't going to let the half man ruin this.

Before her hand could turn the door knob he grabbed her arm and turned her around. His lips automatically descended on hers. This kiss wasn't the gentle slow kiss they shared five days ago. This kiss was full of passion and desire. Desire to show their love for each other, desire to forget about the danger, desire to have this moment engraved in their minds out of fear it wouldn't happen again.

His hand rooted it self in her hair and the other pulled her closer to him by her hip. His tongue ask for entrance as her hands tugged at his shoulders. Allowing his tongue to enter her mouth she heard his moan of contentment. "Ok.. But not in public" he kissed her lips lightly "no one knows till he is dead"

Holding the raven hair boy close to her she agreed, content to have him in her arms at last. "Come on Harry, lets go get you some food"…..

Together they walked down to the kitchen, Harry never letting her out of his arms unless they heard footsteps coming. They took their food and brought it by the lake where they ate.

IT was here that they decided sadly to keep the information from Ron, they didn't want to tear their friendship apart - especially when they weren't sure that the three of them would survive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogsmead was less crowded this term, now that you had to be a fifth year to go. Ginny just left her friends to go meet her three closest ones for a butterbeer, it has become a tradition to meet them for lunch every trip.

She was having a fun time but she couldn't help thinking of him. Yet again. _Man.. Why do I have to be thinking of him. .. He's a Malfoy.. I really shouldn't … its expected of me to find a good guy.. Well I'm sure he can be good… oh who am I kidding…. The fact that his dad is a death eater will always make him evil.. My father would die of sorrow…I'm his only daughter. The only female in many generations. Damn the pressure. Damn death eaters. _

"Dreaming of me again weasley? I know I am irresistible but.." _Prat.. Why do you act like this around her - it really isn't going to win you any brownie points…. Urgh. I don't want a chance... Give it up.. You know you do you just scared what daddy will say.. More like what daddy dearest will do._ While Draco was fighting with himself in his head Ginny had already snapped back at him. He was too deep in conversation with himself to notice though.

"Malfoy? Gosh you git pay attention when you verbally abuse someone" _Wow his eyes get really clear when he's thinking that deep.. Oh nice.. NO stop!!_

"I Must have been distracted by that awful stench that is known sadly as you… if I was that stench I'd complain…" His smirk grew because he knew that he loved the way she smelled it was clean and almost wild, like she is.

As the fight continued it attracted the attention of the three people she was suppose to meet. They arrived, along with quite a crowd just in time to hear Ginny blow at the fair-haired witch magnet.

"YOU …. YOU BLOODY DEATH EATER!" she shouted to the blonde, in a second he was an inch in front of her face. Again she took in his strong scent loving every ounce of it fully thinking she would never be able to smell it again.

"Don't you dare… talk about things you have no idea of.. You don't understand anything.. " then is a softer whisper so it sound like he stopped talking he scolded her "you are just like everybody else" With that he turned and walked away his expensive cape billowing behind him.

Ginny turned around and walked right back to the castle, she knew shed have to get Ron to believe she wasn't mortally wounded but right now she wanted to think, think a lot. _What does he mean I am just like any one else? Maybe he doesn't have the mark?.. No his daddy would defiantly give it to him… maybe, well maybe he doesn't want it.. But he's made fun of my family our whole life.. Well actually this is the first time he's ever been cruel to me… hmmm. Oh I need some one to talk to… but who would understand…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco walked back in a huff. He couldn't believe that went so badly. He lost control of the situation and worse off himself. He hated that - he loved being in control, and when ever she is around he loses all of it.

He stopped storming off when he approached a rock by the lake and sat down diving deep into thought over a red haired girl.. _I was an idiot to believe someone could, would… care. It's just a weakness.. Probably for the best since I don't know how to Love.. Who needs love.. Ill always just be my fathers shadow…. that's what she thinks I am, well a Malfoy doesn't disappoint. _


	4. Chapter 4

_that's what she thinks I am, well a Malfoy doesn't disappoint. _

Ch 4

Draco was in the locker room preparing himself for the big game. All of a sudden the door burst open and in walked Ginny. She was wearing the same outfit she wore the day she called him a death eater. He scowled at the fact that the green sweater made her eyes seem brighter and he jeans hung tightly to her hips. _Bloody hell, I am getting jealous of a pair of jeans _It was then that he felt the own discomfort in his own jeans. _How does she do that? Normally girls have to do more then exist to cause THAT to happen. _

"Hi" her voice was soft and comfortable "I'm sorry. I know your not a death eater, forgive me? I know you can be different then your dad." Her bottom lip stuck out as she pouted for him to forgive her.

" Merlin" he groaned as her facial expression caused him the most discomfort he ever felt, its never been this strong before. "I'm not like him" he slowly admitted before she ran towards him on her longs steady legs.

"I believe you can change, I have faith in you… I want to be yours" With that she firmly kissed him throwing her previously noticed legs around his slim waits as he held her up. It wasn't a simple kiss, or an innocent kiss. It was a kiss of promises, promises of what they confessed was true, and that she truly would be his that moment. He pushed her against the wall it wasn't that he couldn't support her but he wanted his hands to roam. With one hand supporting her under her butt (a place he was very pleased to have it) the other found her red locks. He was so caught up in the feel of her silk hair sliding through his fingers that he was shocked when he noticed that her lips have left his neck. She was slowly placing kisses along his collar bone to his shoulder and then back to his ear.

He knew he should back away.. His body would soon take over and he'd loose all control. It never bothered him before, but he wanted their first time, her first time to be special and … perfect. Breaking his thoughts was her soft 'o' as she felt his middle section come in contact with her hips. The brief contact though, the accidental move of her hips caused a moan to break through his tight guard.

"You like that huh?" her voice was heavy and her eyes clouded over. She moved her hips in the way she previously had, his tightly closed eyes and soft growl answered her question. "Can I help?" she innocently asked him as she was still pressed between the wall and his rock hard body.

_Oh.. Oh my.. She has no idea what she is doing to me… I think that makes it hotter. _The girl in his arms started wiggling around reminding him of her presence. _Oh if she doesn't _"If you don't stop now I'll lose my control, or what little I have left" He honestly warned her although nothing could warn him for her next comment.

"Lose it" she whispered smiling into his shocked eyes. He froze as she traveled a hand smoothly down his chest to rest on the front of his jeans. As she started patting and exploring _him_ through his pants he knew he was going to end soon. Just as she started pulling down his zipper there was a large thud that announced a door was slammed. Draco Jumped up and turned.

"Bloody Crap" he muttered looking at his green bed curtains. He stared in disbelief at the bed curtains. _It was a dream. A bloody dream, a bloody damn good dream though. _He groaned in frustration - yet thankful he placed a silencing charm on his bed every night. Looking down he was positive he would see his little buddy waiting to be taken care of. However he was shocked once again. Unlike all his other dreams he wasn't going to have to take a cold shower to get rid of his problem it was all ready taken care of. Never before had he had a dream ( especially one that didn't go so far) that allowed him to completely release with out also needing a little help. He performed some cleaning spells and fell back against his pillow. _Wow, err, arse.. I can't she thinks I'm a death eater… My father would be disappointed… What would my mom thin? It must be her body… Yeah I like her figure_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny woke up suddenly, breathing very unevenly. She hardly ever had THOSE type of dreams. She only ever had one other one and she truly didn't want to remember it. _Why him.. His eyes looked so hopeful?… I haven't even talked to him in days…. _She sat there trying to reason with her brain at why she had the best dream in her life of her and Malfoy in the quidditch locker room. She reasoned there were logical reasons as to why she would have her mind on him, then blushed as she realized that, that was not all she had on him in her dream.

She closed her eyes as she could still feel the cold wall at her back and his skin under her lips. She touched her lips shocked to feel them tingling and swollen. _This has to stop… he's nothing but a death eater_. Deep down she wasn't sure she believed that or not. At that point she decided to get up pushing her curtains away she took off the silencing charms. She hadn't had a night mare about her first year in years but it was habit.

She went to the great hall where she ate a quick breakfast with Ron, Harry and Hermione. The last two were continuously glowing since Harry 'retuned' to the Gryffindor tower. Ron still appeared obvious, well obvious to every one around him. He knew more then people thought but was content ignoring it till it had to be dealt with.. Ginny slowly lifted her eyes to see the slytherin table to see if a certain Prince of Slytherin was present. Not seeing him, and not wanting to look suspicious she glanced around the hall. Her eyes landed on the head table where bright blue twinkling ones caught hers. Quickly she stood and left the hall afraid that her meddling headmaster would see to much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco walked down to the pitch, there was still time before the game, a lot of time but he needed to clear his head. All he's been able to do has been focusing on that horribly amazing dream of his. _Cone on get her out of your head… Forget about it … especially since he's going to be here.. Why is he coming?_ Draco received a letter from his father earlier that day and something seemed off although Draco couldn't figure out what. He already let who he needed to know.

He pulled the expensive looking paper out of his pocket and re-read the letter for about the 18th time.

Draco,

I'll be at the first game. DON'T let Potter win this one.

Lucius

_So formal, so sort. Well what did you expect? Hugs and kisses? .. A loving father… I wonder what a loving family would be like. _On the inside his emotions, his thoughts were flying around in a jumble but on the outside he seemed impassive to every thing around him He reached the locked room and decided it was time to focus on quid ditch.. No point getting beat if you can escape it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny rushed out of the great hall to go to the pitch early. She normally went early to lay in the field and run over all the plays they were planning on doing. It was her own personal moment, warm up. On her way though she heard two deep voices from behind her calling out to her. She looked behind her and notice the two figures were the two goons that followed Malfoy around the school.

The two goons who were now coming after her. Knowing she would never be able to beat two slytherins ( especially their size) she decided to make a run for it, anything could out run those two slugs. She quickly ran into the first door she saw, casting a quick locking charm she turned around

"Damn".

Draco looked up from lacing up his last boot, his full uniform now in place. He started into the bright eyes of Ginny, the girl who would not leave his brain alone. The two stared at each other, not saying a word but both sporting slight blushes. Do to the silence they both heard Crabbe and Golye . That was when Draco noticed the fear that crept into Ginny's eyes.

As soon as Ginny heard them reality hit her. She was now trapped by three slytherins. _Great now what do I do… OH Ron is going to kill me…. If they don't _But before she could decide what to do (except for the involuntary backing up, closer and closer to Malfoy that she was doing) She heard his silky deep growl.

"Open that door you idiots and Ill stick you wand up your arse. The weaslette isn't in here with me now give me some peace" Draco spoke loud but didn't yell.

"But?" She heard one of the idiots mumble

"LEAVE NOW BEFORE I OPEN THIS DOOR AND SHOW YOU WHAT I MEANT BEFORE" Draco raised his voice although it still wasn't a full yell.

They heard the two goons run off, most likely back to breakfast.

Ginny turned around to find herself inches from Malfoy's face. "um… thank you…Draco" _Oh shoot I said his name why did I say his name.. He's going to kill me.. But I kinda liked it_

Draco was a little shocked that she used his first name but what came out of his mouth shocked him more . "Ur, welcomed… Ginny". Realizing he was letting himself get too close he new he needed that safe distance between them again lest he try and make the dream he had this morning come true. "Now leave before I call them back"

She bowed her head whispered a goodbye and quickly left. She never heard the small goodbye that followed the shutting door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game was a close one - it seemed each team was unwilling to let the other get more then twenty points a head of them. It was perfect weather for the game however it was honest you could say that something was in the air. Draco noticed right away that a lot of the slytherin fans were made up of parents, parents who all followed the same master. He also noticed a lot of empty spaces in the stands, places that were probably filled with 'invisible' people.

Draco then spotted Potter going after the snitch and followed right after him. It was dead quiet as everyone watched the two seekers. It was during that silence that you could hear the loud distinctive pops of people appearing. People covered in black with masks representing pure evil.

Panic followed as girls screamed and fourth years and below were escorted to the castle ( along with those older who chose not to fight). Again silenced followed when a half human with snake eyes stood in the middle of the field.

The war begun.

- Panic was everywhere. The war broke out and it was terrifying - every one knew this was it the final one… The Dark lord would be stupid to give Harry the chance to make it to become a full blown (of age) wizard it would just increase his power. The order members were surprisingly there as well, apparently Dumbledor's insider gave him the information he needed to know.

- Draco was in a pinch now - if he was caught by his father he would be killed, along with his mother. But Draco couldn't bring himself to 'fight' against those he respected and agreed with. Sure he still valued his pure blood but he also valued life, and killing the innocent because of who their parents were wasn't doing it for him. Plus he new he could never follow a monster who couldn't defeat a boy.

Flying on his broom stick he spotted his answer. In the gryffindor stands sat a forgotten deep maroon cloak. Quickly flying to the pre mentioned stands Draco through on the cloak (it was a little short on him) and took off once again. Arming himself with his wand ( that was held in his boot) he prepared to cause havoc.

Do to the dark fabric and the clouds that just covered the sky it was easy for Draco to sneak up on his attended victims. He cursed each death eater he came to with curses that would never allow them to hurt a soul - let alone control or use their own magic again. As he was flying low to the ground ( thankfully) the bright moon ( only ¾ full) showed his position. This allowed some one to shoot off many curses in his directions. Luckily for him he was able to dodge them and managed to only destroy his broom and not his body.

- As he ran on the field heading closer to the castle since the main fighting seemed to be right outside the castle doors, he heard the voice of the man he was trying to avoid the most. "Draco" the deep drawl of his father seemed to cut out all other noise.

_Shoot, bloody all, well I guess its now or … well yeah it's now_ "Lucius" Draco answered immediately shutting off all his emotions and thoughts. He prepared himself to fight, fright for his life, his mothers life and _her_.

-"Did I really see you take down Goyle's father? He will never be able to move anything but his eyes let alone control magic, a Malfoy's special".

"Yes Lucius that was me… he was quite easy to take down" Draco drawled in the same town his father used. He saw his father raise his wand

but for the first time he beat him to it. Draco cursed his father with everything that was him.

_Bloody hell, I cursed my father_ the moment of conscience cost him as his father raised his wand from his position on the ground.

_Ahhhhhh _Draco screamed in his head not giving his father the pleasure of hearing his pain. The last thought he had was of auburn long hair before complete black ness surrounded him..

* * *

Hey thanks for reading :) please please please review tell me what you think or if you have ideas of something that should happen I'd love to know. (don't make me get on my hands and knees begging)

* * *

Oh - I don't own anything.

* * *

Thank you to my lovely reviewers, well all two of you so far :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Dont own anything at all, really I don't

* * *

I hope you enjoy this, PLease review and thank you to those who have (ajma, digger, BlondeHairLover980) you rock my scoks off - seriously Im not wearing any  
- oh and ajma thats a great idea ill have to add it in there...

* * *

Thank you ajma. and yes the later the chapters the more Draco/Ginny. I just had to get a foundation for Harry/Hermione for the plot that i think is developing.. :)

* * *

So its my 21st birthday tomorrow and as a gift I am updating this chapter two days before I was normally planning on it!!!!

* * *

Ch 5

The last thought he had was of auburn long hair before complete black ness surrounded him. His head fell to the ground, his blond hair flopping out around it. His wand rolled out of hiss loosened grip as his hand went limp on the hard earth.

* * *

To her brother's relief ( all six of them) Ginny after being only slightly injured stayed in the hospital wing to help madam pompy. Her job was to run to the field and levitate or accio injured order members or students. She was constantly reminded though that never, no matter what, was she to accio Harry, that if there was a problem Dumbledor would portkey Harry out of there. 

That was the hardest rule Ginny ever had to follow especially since Harry was like her seventh brother, Ron's twin. Each time she'd receive someone in her arms she would levitate them to the hospital wing after making sure that she healed what she could. Those who could be healed quickly were and then went back out o fight.

While those who were healed but not ready for war again ( mainly the young students) would help accio people with Ginny. Now that she had three other students, all fifth years, accio - ing people she normally stayed in and helped the tired medi witch. As she finished handing an older wizard a potion and explaining he could go back if he chose in around 10 minutes although she knew no one ever waited the required time to go back out there and fight along the side of those they loved.

She turned to see a blond wizard enter the hospital wing, being levitated in front of another floating victim. "Ginny go help the young man he is not as bad as Miss Lovegood here. The tense nurse yelled as she chased after the floating young witch.

Ginny knew the blond young man, but it shocked her that he was truly on her side, of course he had to be cause the spell they were using only called the injured from their side (true loyalties).

She looked over his barely breathing body checking and mending broken bones and torn muscles. As she finished mending the three broken ribs she heard her previously silent patient moan.

When he was unconscious like this he looked extremely different. His normally stern and hard face was relaxed and peaceful. For once she was able to see the little boy that hid under the mask of the grown man. The rest ness and beauty made her want to touch his delicate face. To this day she wasn't sure why she did it but she knew she had to. Silently, cautiously as if he'd wake up if she moved to loud or quick, she stretched her fingers out to his pale face. The hovered over his cheek bone before they delicately came in contact with the smooth skin. They gently floated to the flesh next to his eye, then gracefully made it to the platinum hair that always teased her. She felt sympathy for the young boy who was forced to grow up in his fathers shadow.

She jumped slightly ( although not removing her touch from him) when she felt him lean slightly into her hand. She leaned in closer to him as an almost silent sigh escaped his lips.

"Sorry mom…." his voice was weak and cracked

"Why?" she knew she shouldn't but she was craving to know why a man who never apologized was doing so now.

"I wanted to.. I tried to… kill Lucius…" after a long silent and tense moment he continued on " I failed you… fell for her… "

"Who?" she figured in for a sheckle in for a gallon right? At her voice his eyes snapped open, having the decency to blush Ginny whispered hi as she looked into his freshly bright blue-gray eyes. Again he surprised her allowing his lips to form a small yet noticeable smile.

Slowly they were moving closer to each other, slowly their lips touched, eyes closed both had a hand in the hair of the other, it was gentle and innocent. They didn't bring it past the chaste yet slow kiss they both were shocked that was taking place. When they broke apart they both looked with stunned expressions at their supposedly 'sworn enemy'

The moment was destroyed though when the stressed medi witch called deform her assistant "Ginerva" both teens jumped apart causing Ginny to almost fall into the wall that was behind her. "I need you now hurry!" With a quick glance Ginny ran off to where she was needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle outside raged on for hours, Until the field seemed almost empty of people, that was when the real war started when it would just be two people fight for the fate of the world as they knew it to be.

He mist from the field was getting thicker as the bright colors (mainly green) of the curses died down. Every one knew this was his destiny - his fight. That didn't stop people from trying to help though. Lupin - with tears in his eyes- held Ron back from running to his friend side. Even with his werewolf strength he was struggling against the tall redhead whose love for his friend was truly evident.

As the battle grew intense between the two sole fighters Tonks grabbed hold of Hermione holding her tight to her. Sobs whacked her body as she looked at the normally strong girl now crying and kicking in her arms trying to get to the one everyone know she loved.

The second after she hit the ground knowing there was no way to help there was an explosion. Green and red light radiated everywhere. As the smoke cleared there before them in the middle of the field lay two still bodies. One of a half man and one of a young boy with messy hair.

At seeing this the tall lanky red head broke free of the werewolf's loose arms and ran to the side of his bushy haired friend. Silently, as the world watched she crawled into his open arms. They cried together, for the loss of a friend, loss of innocence, and loss of love. They cried over memories they had and ones never to be made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The great hall was decorated in white and gold. Along the sides were a few black banners that held the names of everyone who gave their life in the battle against the great wizard. Ginny looked up and spotted 'James and Lily Potter' right above 'Sirius Black'. Ginny scanned the banners looking for her 'adoptive brother's name. Then the whole hall grew quiet, curious Ginny turned around to see why. 

There in front of huge oak doors stood two wounded souls. The tall red head stood as tall as could be expected, a distant looked graced his sad eyes that had circle under them. Although his circles did nothing to compare to the slumped witches next to him. Both of them looked as if they haven't used a hair brush since the war. While every one was dressed in their best these two were a mess. Her brothers clothes were wrinkled and still held dirt stains. Where Hermione was dressed in her torn jeans, and Harry's old quid ditch shirt.

Ginny was the only one who could get them to leave their pictures to eat, or get Hermione to leave Harry's bed. The last week has been hell, and Ginny was thankful again that classes were cancelled. Ginny started heading towards them when Hermione's tear streaked face looked up and broke into sobs again. Ginny turned to see why her friend broke into sobs, and what caused her brother's knees to go weak. There above the head table was a black banner with gold trimming.

_Harry James Potter_

_Son. Student. Hero. Friend_

_Love._

_May you find peace _

_Thank you _

Ginny didn't notice her own tears as she watched her two dear friends slowly walk out of the silent great hall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small room off the side of the great hall slept a young man, unknown to the pain he caused around him. Above him sat a large phoenix singing softly all the while allowing tears to slip from the small eyes.

In a weakened whisper around the room you could hear the last words this man spoke when as he fell un conscience after the grand explosion

"Hermione"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every night Ginny visited Luna in the hospital. Every night she'd take a glance or 5 at the blond across the room _I just want to make sure I did a good job... Yeah that kiss did wonders, new type of medicine? _She never tried to think how her heart jumped if he'd move, or how her stomach got fluttery just by her looking at him.

Ginny started bringing Ron to the hospital with her, talking to Luna seemed to help him and he actually started smiling (well the corners of his mouth lifted). Ginny walked into the common room - the night after Luna was released, now not having a reason to go stare at Malfoy - and saw her brother playing a chess game with Dean.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you Harry again.. Its just …" Ron was explaining in a broken voice.

"Its ok, no worry mate" Dean reassured him as he tried to let Ron win the game.

Ginny decided it was time to bring Hermione back to the land of the living. She found the witch curled up in Harry's bed staring at a picture of the two of them. She sat down.

"You're not the only one who misses him you know.." Ginny tried not to sound angry but maybe that's what Hermione really needed.

"Yo.." Hermione coughed getting her voice to work.. "I'm the only one who loved him, have you come to get me to replace him like you and Ron have?"

Now Ginny couldn't hide her emotion. "OF COURSE NOT! ME AND RON DIDN'T REPLACE HIM! Hermione… Ron in downstairs calling _Dean, Harry_, while losing the first chess game in his life. Ron isn't replacing Harry he is trying to live so that Harry's death wasn't a waste. And don't think I could ever replace Harry, that would be like replacing one of my brothers. I mourn him all the time - he used to tell me his dreams, his hopes of his future a future we didn't want together. He might of not had a chance to tell you but he did love you."

Hermione looked over at Ginny and everything of her and Harry's secret relationship came out. The two girls that Harry left behind started walking around the lake twice a day, their only rule was during that time _Harry_ could not be mentioned. Its was a small start, and Hermione still only would wear Harry's shirts but it was a start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She was so lovely.. It was worth it.. I hope mother's safe.. What do I mean it was worth it…. She doesn't care.. But then what about that kiss… . _Draco slowly rolled over in bed "I have to talk to mom"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus shut his office door behind him, its been three weeks since the battle, Harry's friends were improving

( Hermione was again answering questions and if you were in the right place at the right time you'd hear Ron Weasley's laugh.) Albus turned to look at the occupants of his office, every one that was important to Harry. "I've asked you here to discuss something important.. I should say

someone… Harry"

The name seemed to take the oxygen out of the room. "Sir. No disrespect but can't you leave it alone, let us move on" Ginny spoke from between her parents. She could see every female was teary eyed along with Remus and Ron.

"Because Miss Weasley I can't let you fully move on." At this all mouths, including Mad Eye Moody's drooped open. "Now hear me out before you talk, Harry didn't die the night of the battle he has been in a hidden room unconscious for the last 3 weeks. I needed you, especially Hermione and Ron here, to believe and act as if he was dead. I am sorry the pain it caused you. But the death eaters would of looked for revenge. Now that 90 percent of them are gone I feel it safe to tell you that Harry's getting better. He will be waking up any day now."

You could of heard straw drop in that room as everyone took in what was told them.

"WHAT!" Hermione stood up only to fall back into Ron's arms from the shock. "Where is he I need to … I need … I need him.. Where"

"Miss Granger" Albus stern voice snapped her out of her fit. "You can't see him, but he will show up when he is healed be watchful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny's eyes dropped to the floor as she picked at invisible fuzz from her uniformed skirt. Inside her head was a storm of multitude proportion. _This is horrible I want Draco to wake up just as I now want Harry to.. Shoot I called him Draco…. Shoot In the headmasters office.. With my whole family in the room…. _Ginny took a quick look at the headmaster and as their eyes connected she knew he heard her call Malfoy, _Draco. _She didn't know how but those sparkling eyes knew.

She schooled her features not wanting any one in the room to ask what was bothering her, she wasn't the best of all liars at all times. She knew she had to figure this out before she hurt someone, that someone would probably end up being herself..


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, sorry its taken so long, computers having problems its not letting me edit and save anything

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter... If I did it would not be as interesting... Please enjoy, review, and have a good day**

* * *

Ch 6 

Draco was walking through the halls, the crazy nurse finally let him out. It drove him nuts how she was on about 'Miss Weasley this' and 'Miss Weasley that', It wasn't bad enough that she took over his dreams, but he had to hear about her while he was awake to. _She shouldn't be in your .. Oh forget it you know she's in their to stay…err.. I can't believe I kissed her, or that she kissed me back… I got to touch that silky hair._

He stopped. There in front of him stood the idol of his thoughts. They both new that an insult should be flying but neither of them could blame the other for having their father's last name. _How can I cut down the family that made her, well her?_

Quickly and as if they planned it, at the same time they both ran and fled. Ginny stopped next to a painting of a young woman with a child on her lap. She sank to the floor trying to get her breathing under control. _Why him? Mom says you can't help who you fall in love with, but I am… WAIT! LOVE, no not that, um that just a saying - yeah a saying. Still Malfoy's are probably the exception. I can see it now.. 'Generva you can't help who you fall for as long as it is not a Malfoy". _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't stop running till he reached his room. He was in pain but that didn't matter to him, he was thinking of her. He's never been afraid before, he never ran before. This girl was making him feel things he never thought he'd feel and it was scaring him. _I wonder if her opinion of me has changed at all. _Draco gracefully dropped unto his bed ashamed that he cared at all what some one else thought of him. He knew he wanted this but still, it was hard to change your feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat in front of the fire in the common room. Ginny and Ron looked up when they heard Hermione's book fall to the floor. The girl stood up and whispered one word, "Harry". She bolted over to the dark haired boy who stood by the entrance and flung her arms around him. There in front of everyone Harry kissed the girl he loved, letting out years and years of built up passion.

Ginny turned to look at her slack jawed brother. "Are you ok, about them?"

He looked at her with hundreds of emotions in his eyes. "I just don't want to lose them.." he whispered.

"I don't think you will.. They both love you… don't forget that."

She encouraged her brother, hopping the three would stay as close as ever.

They both turned to look at the now public couple who just finished whispering 'I love you ' to each other. Harry caught Ron's eyes, and leapt to his best friend.

Hugging the smaller boy her brother cried out how he missed him. Harry reassured him that he was still his best mate even with him and Hermione dating. A lot of people said it was because of those three weeks where Ron thought Harry was dead but Ron took the news of his friends with more grace then anyone expected. Next Harry came to Ginny and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug. In her ear he whispered his thanks at keeping his and Hermione's secret while he was 'dead'.

The trio started reminiscing and Ginny excused her self to go think and provide her friends with some needed privacy. Considering she kicked out most of the people ( after like 15 minutes of questions were answered) out of the common room with her.

Ginny proceeded to walk towards the emptier side of the castle as her thoughts guided her away. She couldn't help but be envious of what Harry and Hermione had. No she didn't want Harry at all, but she wanted a guy to look at her the way her looked at Hermione, if she was honest she wanted a certain guy to see her that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke from his quick, not restful at all, nap. He opened the window and let in the poor owl that had been pecking at it for the last 3 minutes. He noticed the writing and sighed right away. It was from his mother - that means she's still alive.

_Draco, _

_Your father told me you were at the war. He is upset at how you fought but he wont kill his own heir for that, at least I hope. He is truly upset right now but will calm down soon - he is happy you provided him with a way out of falling with He- who- must- not- be- named. He wants you home for Christmas and I can't wait to see you sweetheart. I am proud of you - you've turned into an amazing man. Enjoy the sweets. _

_Love_

_Mother_

It was short and semi impersonal but his mother always made him feel loved. His father always claimed love was weakness so she, just like he did, put on a mask to please Lucius. But when It was just him and his mother she loved him, with all she could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco finished thinking and stuffed the letter into his pocket. He decided to stretch his legs and took a short walk to his favorite abandoned classroom. The one he never took anyone to, this is where the slytherin prince became Draco. Where he was able to breath, relax, explore the dreams he always wanted to have but never could.

He sat there thinking watching the sun set - wishing he could just continuously relive the moment in the hospital wing. The second where he had her soft lips on his, where he wasn't' a malfoy. Deciding to head back to bed so he could attend classes refreshed the next day he headed towards the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny noticed that her walk took her to an abandoned class room. This was perfect, she needed a place like this where she could think and sort out feelings she never excepted having. If there was a way to make something work, _if he wanted something too, If _I _wanted something too, would I take it. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

But as he headed to the door of the classroom it opened on its own. Again there stood his thoughts.

"Oh" her voice was higher than normal. "I'll just go" she turned t leave

"Wait" darn his voice for not being stronger. She came back into the dimly light room, shut the door and waited for him to continue. "Um.. Well I wanted to say.. Um ..thanK" He didn't realize that as he stumbled with the words he was moving closer to her.

"Ur welcomed" she whispered causing him to wonder how he could feel her breath. She slowly stood up straighter and pressed his lips lightly to his.

They froze like this the tips of their lips the only thing touching. She was about to pull away when he regained ability to act and pressed his lips harder against hers.

He broke away from her to whisper his question "this isn't a dream, right?"

She was thankful the dim lighting hid her blush as she remembered the dream she had. "No, but what are we doing?" they were both talking only slightly louder then a whisper afraid to disturb the moment and make it run away.

"I'm not sure but.. I don't want to end it." he ran his fingers over her cheek as he brought her in for one more kiss. He added more passion to this one, lacing his fingers through her hair holding the back of her head so she could not run. His other hand went to the small of her back begging her not to vanish.

Ginny crept her arms up around his neck, she needed to feel him, to know she would not wake up in her dorm, saddened that it was only a dream, could only ever be a dream. At that thought she realized who she was snogging in the abandoned classroom. Slowly and softly she moved her hands palm flat against his chest and slowly pushed.

Being the guy he is he took this the wrong way and assumed rejection. "Oh, Merlin.. I um… bloody…"

Not wanting him to think the wrong thing, Ginny quickly pecked him on the lips silencing him completely. "No, I liked.. Well I enjoyed ..." she whispered again turning the famous red her family was known for.

Stepping back from him so she could think clearly she breathed in and out, regaling her composer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was better then in any dream he had of her. He couldn't believe they were just kissing. Her innocence and unsure ness was such a turn on for him. He never thought it would be but she was so precious. _Your not good enough for her … you will taint her with the blood that is and will be on your hands _His mind jeered at him, it scared him to think that it was right. His father was wrong all along it isn't that a weasley isn't good enough for a malfoy, it was he, a malfoy was not good enough for a weasley.

Her soft voice broke him form his circular thoughts.

"What about our friends and our family?… your dad?" she wanted this to happen but was worried it wouldn't.

"Um.." he was now glad he wasn't holding her, holding her would impair his judgment.

"We would have to do this secretly" she hoped she didn't sound desperate.

He smiled at her slytherin qualities.

"Ok. I think we might be able to do that.. No one is allowed to touch you though. .." he knew he was being overly possessive at such an early time but he couldn't help it that was him. "We have to still act like nothing is between us in the hallway, my father would.. . Well he won't approve." He fidgeted, not use to spilling this much at one time.

She came to his rescue, grabbing his large hand in her two small ones she looked up at him. "So we will pretend to fight if we have to, wont tell a soul.. I have one thing though, just like you don't want guys around me … I am serious about this - there can't be any other girls. Not even for show, if you want to try this (she raised their joined hands) try to see what in the world 'this' is, then I want your whole attention" She finished locking her warm eyes on his colder ones. She could see the specks of blue that she never thought existed before.

This stung a little, he hated that she would think he would do that to her. He didn't know how in such a little time she became the most important thing to him. "I wouldn't do that to you."

She was shocked by the emotion she heard in his voice, "ok" she hugged him to her for a few minutes relaxing into his strong frame.

"I should go… Ron will be looking for me."

"He rested his lips on her forehead not wanting to risk pushing her to far, he knew she was innocent in this new area. "Good night, know I don't mean anything that is said out of private"

She turned and walked from the door, "same here" and with that she left.

Both of them went to sleep that night trying to handle the feelings they both felt they were falling into.

* * *

It was at an early hour of the morning that Ginny woke, she couldn't believe how stupid she was. She didn't even ask him if he was going to become his father one day, did he still hate muggle borns? How committed was/is he to the light?. This just got complicated, she went to go shower, she knew she would have to have an unpleasant conversation with him that day. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys. So I don't own anything at all…… really nothing…

Sorry its taken a while but my mom fell and hurt herself so I have been helping her a lot lately. THen when i did have the chapter ready my computer was acting up. SO after all that and only a little more delay I give you chapter 7. Enjoy

Thanks to those who have reviewed you are the song of my heart…. (haha so I promise that's a line Draco will never use)

Please enjoy - and review…… Lets aim for 5 reviews on this chapter ( come on at least 5 people have to be reading... right... oh no!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week flew by since the two 'enemies' shared their passionate kisses in the empty classroom. Now what they both feared and dreaded happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was walking and discussing a potion assignment with Hermione while Ron and Harry went over quidditch ideas in front of them when she saw him. Draco was leaning against the wall checking a piece of paper that was in his book. Ginny just wished the two boys in front of her would keep walking and not start a fight. The fact that she hasn't been able to talk to him since that night made her nervous. _What if he didn't mean it? No I know he did - I saw the emotion in his eyes, heard it in his voice _

"Ferret, sulking now that your master's dead? Trying to figure out who you are going to kneel for now" Ron's voice stopped Ginny in her tracks.

Draco looked up and notice the two parts of the golden trio, he tried to bite his tongue, "Weasley, happy now that your hero is back?" The remark didn't have as much bite as usual but it was still spiteful.

"You disgusting…" Ron had his wand leveled with Draco's chest, which wasn't hard since the were both around the same height. On instinct Draco pulled his wand out also, leveling it at Ron's gut. It was then out of the corner of his eye that he say another red head, knowing, by logic (since there were only two red heads (at least that shade of red) left at Hogwarts), who it was Draco started lowering his wand.

Taking his chance Ron shouted out a cutting curse creating a slash to form down Draco's arm. "RON!!!!!! What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she rushed to Draco's fallen body. He was tightly gripping his arm and leaning against the wall breathing hard.

"What do you care? Get away from him " Ron couldn't understand why his sister was trying to help the prejudice freak but he didn't like it at all.

"Ron, he had his wand down how could you - he wasn't going to.. Oh my he wasn't going.." The petite girl bent down to perform the minimal healing magic she knew, it would be enough to get him to Madame Pompey

"Wh.. " Ron was so confused it looked like his sister was helping the enemy and felt like she was choosing his worst foe over him.

"Ron," Hermione jumped in "Ginny's right he was lowering his wand, but" she emphasized the _but_ so that he wouldn't interrupt. "But. We should have her take him to the hospital, if he gets too damaged then you will get into a lot of trouble".

Ron accepted his best friends explanation but didn't trust Malfoy. Harry apparently agreed with him when he added his own complaint "I guess but I don't want her to take him, who knows what he'd do".

Ginny who already helped Draco stand and was supporting him, turned to her brother and friend "Gosh, look at him what is he really going to do to me" She started to lead him away when the two boys made noises of protest. "Look if you guys take him in they nurse will know their was a fight - at least I can say I found him"

"Yeah well make sure that you obliterate him - your good at those" Harry whispered, he hated letting Ginny take him alone but he knew she was right.

The trio watched Ginny help Draco ( who was weak from blood loss he got before Ginny mended parts of the cut ) down the hall and around the corner.

"We should follow them make sure he doesn't try anything." Ron whispered and Harry quickly agreed. Both boys however were again stopped by Hermione, the voice of reason (and the hand holding their collars).

"Boys seriously, that would defeat the whole purpose" Hermione shook her head at her over protective best friends. She had a feeling that they wouldn't understand what they'd see if they were to follow the youngest weasley. "Come on we have to study our NEWTS" she stated as she pulled them the opposite way of the other two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was walking along with Ginny, she had her small hand pressed against his bicep making sure that her charm held in place. _You know that this charm works, you just want to touch him… oh hush _Ginny knew that inner voice of hers was correct but she didn't want to admit it. She looked up to meet his gray eyes, he was gently taking in her small smile.

"I tried to, well I wasn't really going to… even before I knew you were there I wasn't going to curse him. But when I saw you I knew I couldn't do anything" He was whispering now. They were paused somewhere between their starting point and destination.

She reached up and brushed his bangs away from his fore head, in that instant, the look in his eyes cancelled out all her worries and questions from that sleepless night a week ago.

Slowly he leaned down and brushed his dry lips across her smooth silky ones. She pulled him closer to her with her arms that were positioned around his neck.

He deepened the kiss as he backed her towards the rough wall. Placing his hand behind her head so she wouldn't be hurt, as he fiercely kissed her.

_WOW, this is amazing _his brain was on auto pilot - _She taste so good, _He paused when he heard her soft moan as his hand made contact with her bare stomach.

She pulled away unwillingly, "Draco, we … should… um.. Open .. Hall " she voiced between quick pecks on his lips. His mouth descending on to her neck right after sighing that he didn't care if people saw.

"Draco" she said with more force as she gently pushed him away from her neck ( an action that she really didn't want to do ). "Draco if someone sees they will tell your father" Those must have been the magic words Ginny thought as Draco stood straight up. _How can he be soo collected after just snogging in the hallway, OH MY GOSH we just snogged in the hallway_…

As Ginny looked up at him though she knew that inside he was just as breathless as her.

"Come on lets go get you healed" she grabbed his hand making sure to hold in a way that no one would be able to tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat in the bleach white hospital bed. It was an hour after curfew and he was bored. He taken the blood potion earlier that afternoon and it knocked him out for the rest of the day. He spent the last hour replaying the snog session him and Ginny had in the hallway only so many hours before. He still couldn't believe she was a part of his life. He wasn't used to showing emotion to any one or letting his guard down in front of anyone but his mother.

What is this tight feeling in my chest… maybe a side affect of the potion.

As Draco sat there trying his hardest to de code the funny things he was feeling for the first time in his life the grand hospital door opened a crack. The creek of that door caught Draco's full attention. .

He sat up straighter, his walls were up, defense in full swing and his mask in place. He held his wand by his hip in his right hand and prepared for anything.

The wind of a fabric being removed caused him to stir as from (what it seemed like) out of no where there was

"Granger?"

"Draco.." They sat there staring at each other, neither truly moving both pondering the turn in their relationship _Is that even the right word _they both wondered.

"We need to talk" Oh how he wanted to interupt her, throw her out, keep his own secrets He wanted to snidely comment _"I don't have to talk to you Granger." _But before he could she continued. "About Ginny"

Those two words changed everything and he knew that this smart wich, this girl, woman, that proved his father wrong in so many ways knew. She knew what they failed at hiding for only a week, she could read his feelings as if they were typed across his forehead. He knew that he would have to talk with this one time enemy.

"What about her?" Even though he resigned to having to talk to her he wasn't going to make this easy on her.

"You know at the battle over the summer, I saw Ginny get saved by someone.. Maybe two, three weeks later I heard that someone confess that to an empty room." Hermione spoke trying to gauge his response, even if Ginny trusted him she was still had her doubts.

"So, what does that have to do with me"

"I'm not called the smartest which for nothing"

"So what's your point, I have other things to do" He was still trying to get used to the idea that if he wanted Ginny in his life for the long run that he'd have to accept a few other people. _Woa! Since when do you want her in your future, future like the long haul…. I need to think about this._

_"_Just don't hurt her - you do and you'll have a pretty large angry mob on your hands" with that Hermione turned to walk away.

"Granger! Are you… well is that your way of saying your ok with this, um if their was a this?"

"I trust her" Hermione said over her shoulder as she continued walking. Just as she was closing the large doors she heard his whispered 'thanks'

He sat there for hours pondering the idea of having Ginny in his life for a long while. _yeah, If I live to survive my father…. The long haul… I like that.._

A few seconds later he realized exactly what that feeling he had before was _Yikes, is this … _dare he say _love?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was laying on her bed humming an unkown tune while twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She couldn't help the giddiness she felt. She just wished she could share this with someone but no one would understand.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up to see Hermione at her door "Yea"

"You look happy" Hermione said as she sat on the matress across from Ginny

"Oh, um well I got a good grade on.. a ... test"_ Shoot she wont believe that._ Ginny was right, she say it in Hermione's eyes. The older girl knew, but how.

"Ginny is there anything you want to tell me at all?" Hermione didn't want to push her friend but she wanted her to tell her.

"Um, Harry likes you..." GInny said nervously

"I know that, but well... I am here if you need to talk. Remember I am not your brother"

"Well, um ... there is this one thing..." with that Ginny shut her drapes and put up the silencing speels she knew... " You see um it all started, well I don't really know how it started, you can't tell anyone... You see"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe! sorry to leave it there, but I hope you enjoyed it. Heres an idea.. You review and tell me how should Harry find out?(sorry I already know how all the weasley brothers will find out.. that will be a really really good chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

-Ok so I am sorry, I am in my last year of school, I work a lot and never had the time to finish. I had so many ideas for this story but never the time to write them out. PLease if you like the genreal idea write your own version just let me know the title so I can read it. I hope you enjoy - its still not finished but its a little more to the story. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

The school year was passing them by, She didn't want to keep them a secret any more then he did but they had to. If his father knew - if her father knew. This secrecy didn't keep them from getting closer and closer though. They met as often as possible and would sit learning more and more about each other and their families. Sometimes they would just sit, and other times -well they were silent but occupied.

"Malfoy what's wrong with you?" Ginny snapped at him as she quickly slid from his embrace. They had been resting and talking in a lesser used hallway when they heard foot steps. Falling back to their roles came easier now that they have been hiding it for a while, it didn't mean either liked it at all. Luck was not on their side as the trio came walking around the corner, Ron with his wand out already from hearing his sister's comment.

"What the hell you doing to my sister, prick?" Ron glared daring Malfoy to respond.

Draco just stared at Ron, was fighting with her brother really the best idea, it would only hurt her. So he did what he could only think of doing. He left. As he walked down the hall he left two stunned and confused boys and two very pleased (rather secretly) girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a week before winter break when the two 'enemies' met in the room of requirement. They were once again huddled in each other's arms flushed from the previous snogging session. They were talking about Christmas and even though he didn't want to admit it he really didn't want to see her go for that long. But what could he do - her family would never except her and Lucius, well he was still free.

His grip tightened around her as she shyly asked if he would stop by sometime to see her over the holiday. "I can't be seen... your family wouldn't, isn't ready for us"

"They might be.." she didn't even believe herself " well they don't have to see you just me"

He couldn't say no to her not when she looked at him that way. Which is what led to her waiting for him three days after Christmas in the middle of the forest by her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny pulled her thin coat tighter around her as she paced back and forth between two big trees. She was waiting for him to show up, how she missed him so much. As she blew on her uncovered hands she debated telling him how she felt or not. She knew with no doubt that she felt this way, that she loved him but was he ready to hear it? Would he accept it?

His quiet pop caused her to turn and he pulled her into a tight hug, letting her smell wash away the weary holiday he had had. She quietly whispered hi, and was rewarded with his warm lips on her forehead. With out meaning to she whispered the words she had been debating saying.

"I love you" at hearing them his heart jumped and his stomach plummeted He didn't know how to respond, he still didn't really know what the feeling in his chest, the tightness, the bubble, what it really was. Was it love? He did only what he knew to do, he kissed her. He kissed her hard and long turning her to brace them against a tree. Unhooking her coat he pushed his cold hands around her back playing with the hem of her shirt. As she let out a tiny moan into his mouth he took it as permission to slip one hand under her shirt. As he kissed and nibbled her neck her hands found them self under his cloak and holding on to the muscle on his shoulders. He loved feeling her nails press into his skin as their hips rocked together through layers of clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five Weasley brothers loved one thing more then food (two if you counted their only sister) quidditch. Right now they wanted to start a game. Luckily for them their little sister never complained about evening the teams for them. As the five got closer to the forest where they thought they saw her go they heard the unmistakable sound of a girls moan. None of them being innocent knew the way a girl sounded when she was being driving to that point by a guy. Just as they were about to start joking around about it though they realized who that moan belonged to and what exactly that meant was happening to their little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His large calloused hand started messaging her chest, she couldn't help but moan again. Before she could even finish Draco went flying through the air and four angry yells were heard. Shocked she saw two identical red heads holding the man she loved while the youngest Weasley boy threw punch after punch, insult after insult. She went to stop them but found her oldest brother preventing her, with a mix of sorrow and confusion her asked if she was alright. "Bill, I have to get to him, they're going to kill him" at this she just received a look that clearly started _Yes that is the plan dear sister and I wish I was helping_. Now though she realized that Ron and George had a beaten Draco held down while Fred practiced cutting curses. "Bill, please you have to help me" she begged "I love him" At her weak confession Bill's arm fell limp in shock. Ginny took her chance and ran in front of her boyfriend just as George sent a strong punch, hitting Ginny in the chest instead of Draco in the gut.

When Ginny fell Draco snapped. The man who didn't protest at all through the pain and insults suddenly sprang to life. Shaking of the Weasley son that was in his year he threw himself in the mud to land half on top of the slightly dazed girl. "Gin. Oh why'd you do that. Are you hurt, I am sorry baby - I knew this.. Oh please say your..."

"BOYS" Arthur Weasley couldn't believe what his second son had said but now that he saw the rich heir lying over his only daughter he knew it was true. Instructing all of his sons to get inside now 'no questions asked' he had Charlie take Ginny.

"No daddy, please" she begged as Draco held her closer

He didn't know why he wasn't letting Ginny go- but he knew if he did he'd never get the chance to see her again, her father would make sure that happened.

"Draco," Arthur spoke gently but with a firmness that said not to disobey "let her go so she can go get checked by her mother"

After a while, with reluctance on Draco's part, stubbornness on Charlie's part and much crying on Ginny's part, it was just Draco and Arthur in the woods. The two men just stood there, silence crept around them as Arthur measured his options in dealing with the situation. It was obvious that his daughter had feelings for this boy in front of him, but what did this boy feel. "Why shouldn't I kick you off my property?"

"Um.." Draco didn't know how to respond to the father of the girl who became so important to him.

"Why her, Draco?"

"OH, she's um perfect.. I mean she understands.. and well she um.. I need her, well I mean I like.. ILoveher" He froze, he had no idea he could say those three little words. But suddenly the bubble in chest popped and he knew that is what he had been feeling for a while now. He looked up and caught the older man's eye, suddenly ashamed for being so vulnerable in front of him.

"Son," Arthur sighed, "She will never be happy being just a trophy wife. "

Draco looked repulsed at the idea of making Ginny anything like what his father made his mother become for public appearances.

"I'd never dream of making her, or even asking her to become that. I don't want to become what that would mean.." Draco knew it sounded weird coming from his mouth but he needed her dad to believe he cared for her. He couldn't loose her not after he just figured out how much she meant to him.


	9. Update, I know its been forever

Hey I am back. If any of you are still waiting, forgot this was on your update list, or just found it recently I want you to know I am going to finish it. Since summer is coming, probably faster than I would imagine possible. My friend asked me if I ever wrote a fanfiction which made me remember this story. She read it and encouraged me to finish it. SO I am going to. Maybe even write more. Look for an update of a chapter during the first 2 weeks of June ( I have to get back in the writing mode)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it is really short but I wanted to add a little more to the story. I had around 8 pages then my whole laptop broke.

Molly as surprised when her three youngest sons came in the house shocked, worried, and completely a mess. Last she knew they were heading out to play a game. George was the worst of all. He just kept mumbling over and over 'I didn't mean to'. Being the mother of seven, including the famous set of joking twins she knew something was up. When her oldest walked in she quickly cornered him and ask what he commotion was about and if everyone was ok.

"Um, Ma- maybe you should wait till dad returns with Ginny"

"What is wrong with Ginny? William what happened?" at that moment Charlie walked in carrying a crying and exhausted looking Ginny. "Gin?" Molly had to catch her breath for one second. Her only daughter looked like she just went through war again. She was covered in dirt, her clothes askew, and her hair sticking up all over the place. "What is going on? Where is your father?"

It was Charlie who answered her "he is out back with Malfoy, mom".

"His name... his name is Draco, you think you could use it?" Ginny said quietly as she started heading for the stairs. She just wanted to curl up in bed and wait for her dad to come back, hopefully with her boyfriend in one peace.

Molly put two and two together and came out with four. The letters home were cheerful but stressed, her daughter made vague comments about a new guy but never went into details. She told her boys to stay in the living room and gently guided her daughter to her room. There she helped her get a fresh set of clothes and healed the first shaped bruise that was on her chest. Molly sat next to her daughter on the small bed. "How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"A while, he's not what you think mom. I know you and da don't get along with his da, but Draco is not his father. He is different, he is kind, and sweet, and shy, and he has insecurities, and he shares that with me."

Molly prayed with every fiber that a mother prays with that this boy was everything that her daughter believed him to be. That he feels as much for her as she obviously does for him. "I love him mom and even though he probably can't say the words I know he feels the same way"

"How do you know, love?"

"How did you know Dad loved you? He shows me in little ways, in his small touches or how his eyes light up when I turn the corner. He doesn't fight with run or egg on Harry either. He is different."

"Come now" Molly was more curious than ever to talk with this Draco that supposedly changed his stripes. "We should be downstairs, I am pretty sure Draco would appreciate a friendly face when he comes in with your da."

They entered the living room just as Draco and Arthur walked through the front door. The blood dried blow he lip and one of his eyes were swollen shut but he never looked better to her. She didn't worry about the fact that she just put on clean clothes, that he was covered in dirt, or that she was causing all 5 brothers to cringe with disgust, she ran right into his arms. She only loosened her grip at his moan of pain. He kept his arms tightly around hers as he practiced naming this new feeling that he recently discovered. He wouldn't tell her now, after all he was raised as a Malfoy. He would wait till they were alone again. Then he would tell her, he'd tell her as many times as he could say it. She'd have the rest of her life to listen to him say it.

**AN : **I am not sure where to go with this story anymore as I truly have lost a lot of my love for Ginny as a character. I decided to listen to a review and have this be the end of the story. I am sorry it is not more but it is at peace now. Maybe I can move on to other stories too. Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
